


Day 5 Royai Week 2018 (Summer)

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Summer air and meteor showers make city boys think crazy things sometimes.





	Day 5 Royai Week 2018 (Summer)

Riza's bare feet whisper across the wood floors of his bedroom, moonlight glancing off her pale gold hair. Upon waking, Roy mistakes her for some sort of angel.    
  
She doesn't speak, merely tugging his arm until he follows her into the hallway. No explanation for rousing him leaves her lips, but he doesn't need one, content to follow the girl wherever she leads.   
  
Roy follows her trail of footsteps past Master Hawkeye's room, out the door, and into the crisp night.    
  
The young alchemist never realized how alive the earth remained was while he slept night after night until now. The chorus of bullfrogs croaking and crickets chirping is deafening, yet somehow still hushed all at the same time. Dewy grass and thick earth meet his bare feet as they leave the porch, and Roy resigns never to wear shoes again.    
  
_ And oh, the sky _ .   
  
The sky might have been a being all itself.  It practically glows for the amount of stars scattered across it's inky surface.  Multiple times he has to keep himself from tripping over stray roots, due to his neck craning towards the heavens.    
  
Riza navigates expertly through the darkness, her shining hair a beacon to follow.     
  
After a few minutes of pushing through brush and grass, the pair make their way to the top of a nearby hill. This, Roy concludes, has to be their destination... for Riza stops, settling down amidst the wildflowers.    
  
Roy follows suit laying down beside her. After a long silence, he speaks up, voice hushed.    
  
"So Miss Riza... what are we-"   
  
"Shh..."   
  
"Sorry. I was just-"

_"Shhhh..."_   


The boy closes his mouth with a slight huff, leaning back against the ground. So be it.    
  
They lie there in silence like that for several more minutes before something catches Roy's eye.  A trail of light streaks across the sky and he grips her arm tightly.   
  
"What was that?" He questions, eyes glued to the deep blue expanse.     
  
Her nose crinkles in amusement as she finally speaks.  "A shooting star, haven't you ever seen one before?"   
  
Roy hardly reacts, still in awe.    
  
"We don't see many stars at all in Central... too many lights. ...Oh another one!"   
  
"Meteor shower. It's when the stars-"   
  
"Fall from the sky... yeah... I've read about them before," he remarks, finishing her question.    
  
Riza leans her head against her own arm t watching him observe the heavenly display.  His eyes are brighter than she had ever seen them.    
  
"I didn't expect you to be so excited. After all, they are just 'flaming balls of gas' in the end, like you said."   
  
Roy shakes his head slowly. "It feels like so much more out here," He barely whispers, before shooting her an almost-bashful glance.    
  
"If stars should appear but one night every thousand years, how men would marvel and adore," Riza quotes quietly, eyes closed.    
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Emerson."   
  
"Scientist?"   
  
"Writer."   
  
Roy nods, wishing suddenly for the opportunity to read something besides alchemy textbooks, before settling deeper into the grassy earth. The sky is alive with activity now, new bursts of light appearing by the second.    
  
Riza's eyes are opened, flecked with the silvery reflection of shooting stars.    
  
Then, in only an instant, it isn't the meteors his eyes are drawn to.    
  
Her mouth is settled into a rare peaceful smile, and Roy suddenly wonders what would happen if he kissed her.   
  
It's an odd thought, and he blames it on the intoxicating summer air.    


“Mr. Mustang?” She questions.

“Hm?”

“You’re going to leave someday, aren’t you?”

Roy looks over in surprise. The girl’s forehead is pinched in worry, but she doesn’t turn away from the sky- afraid to meet his eyes, perhaps.

“I suppose so, yes.”

Her arm creeps subconsciously toward him.

“You’re not going to forget me right?” 

The alchemist smiles, taking her outstretched hand in his own. Forget the girl with hair like moonlight? The one with more freckles than there are stars? 

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”

The worry lines even out into smooth skin. 

“You’ll visit me in Central someday right? There are some people I know are dying to meet you”

Riza nods and the boy feels his heart flutter ever so slightly.

The thought from earlier comes again and Roy begins to question if the consequences would be all that bad.

“I don’t want to go back inside yet, Mr. Mustang.”

He doesn’t either.

“Then let’s stay.”

Intertwined fingers tighten. He wonders how she would react.

“Don’t leave.”

It must be the summer air. 

“... Okay.”


End file.
